


Los labios de Akira

by EuniceMonroy



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuniceMonroy/pseuds/EuniceMonroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takashima y Akira han sido amigos desde que eran niños. Pero llegados a la adolescencia...¿seguirán siendo los mismos?</p><p>¿Qué sucede cuando eres adicto a una persona? </p><p>¿Y si solo eres un medio para ganar dinero?</p><p>¿Cuándo se confunde la amistad y el amor?</p><p>¿Cuándo llega el limite entre el amor y la pasión?¿Es acaso la misma distancia que el limite entre la locura y la obsesión ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los labios de Akira

**Author's Note:**

> No me culpen por sus traumas

El padre de Akira se marchó cuando él tenía cinco años, lo que lo hizo un niño muy serio. Su mamá batallaba mucho para mantenerlos a él y a su hermana mayor, así que los niños pasaban toda la tarde en casa de Takashima, su vecino, mientras sus madres la de Takashima y la de Akira, trabajaban, solo para hacerse compañía.

Akira y Takashima eran un par de niños muy unidos. Akira era dos años mayor que Takashima, pero por alguna razón extraña el menor era más alto. Los dos asistían a escuelas de gobierno, se veían muy tiernos agarrados de la mano caminando detrás de sus hermanas, pues Takashima también tenía una hermana mayor, iban en la misma clase y se la vivían platicando la una con la otra.

 

—Nee-chan, no nos dejen atrás

 

—Mueve tus piernas más rápido Akira— le contesto ella mirándolo feo por haberla interrumpido para regresar inmediatamente a platicar con la hermana de Takashima.

Contestaciones como esa llenaban de coraje a Akira y siempre era Takashima el que acababa pagando ese tipo de situaciones. Akira lo agarraba con fuerza, hasta el punto de lastimarlo. Pero no se quejaba. Por alguna razón nunca tuvo el valor de decir “Akira, me duele”. Porque si lo decía Akira se enojaría con él y ya no querría jugar más tarde.

 

Años después. Cuando Akira y Takashima tenían diez y ocho años respectivamente el mayor comenzaba ya a cambiar. En el tipo de ambiente en que se desarrollaban tenían que madurar más rápidamente que el resto de los niños. Al no tener figura paterna ninguno de los dos sus personalidades se fueron moldeando junto con el barro y la demás suciedad que se encontrara a sus alrededores. 

Un día de eso Akira llevaba al menor agarrado de la mano. Un típico regreso a casa. Salvo que su hermanas no estaban con ellos. Habían ido a una fiesta de cumpleaños y se fueron saliendo de la escuela con el resto de sus amigas, así que por ese día el regreso a casa lo harían solos.  
Takashima agarraba fuertemente la mano del mayor. Nunca se habían ido solos a alguna parte. Siempre estaban con sus hermanas. Tenía miedo.

 

Dentro del metro se sentaron donde siempre. A la izquierda al fondo. Les gustaba ese lugar. Así nadie podía ver lo que hacían o escuchar lo que platicaban. Normalmente para cuando llegaban a su parada no había gente. Así que siempre eran ellos al fondo y cinco o seis personas en el frente del vagón.

 

—Nee..Akira hoy cuando iba a los baños vi a unos niños, una niña y un niño besándose, como en los doramas.

 

—Solo es un beso shima no tienes por qué emocionarte tanto, no es nada del otro mundo.

 

—Claro que lo es, yo nunca he dado un beso, ¿tu si Akira?- el mayor no había respondido, solo lo había ignorado, así que el menor lo zarandeo del brazo berreando su nombre-akiraaaa…

 

—Ya basta pato, claro que he besado antes, ya he atenido novia ¿recuerdas?—Dijo el mayor un poco enojado. Los ojos del menor se llenaron de lágrimas— no llores shima, por eso no te lo quería decir. Sabía que te ibas a sentir mal por no haber besado antes a nadie, pero no es tan malo, aun eres muy pequeño, yo soy muy pequeño también, yo no debería de haber besado a nadie, pero se dieron las cosas.

 

—¿Me enseñas akira….?—el mayor lo miro con sus profundos ojos miel examinando de cabo arabo la cara de su aún más pequeño amigo

 

—¿Estás seguro?— el pequeño asintió. Estaban en lo más hondo del vagón, nadie los veía, así que el mayor aprovecho la incertidumbre momentánea en Takashima para besarlo sorpresivamente.

 

Era un pequeño beso en los labios. Suave. Pero duradero. No se movieron. Solo era un pequeño beso que servía para transmitir afecto, no había pasión, no había lujuria, nada digno de un manga shota o esas cosas, solo eran niños.

 

Durante el transcurso de los años Akira se había vuelto alguien muy cerrado, solo el pequeño podía entrar a su pequeño mundo, hacer burbujas, nadar y correr dentro de él. Siempre besándose sin dejar más remedio a l mayor. Takashima se había vuelto un beso-adicto, desde ese primer beso que Akira le había dado en el metro cuando tenía ocho años, ya a sus once años estaba consciente de todo lo que hacía y…no le importaba, le gustaba besar a su amigo y eso era todo y Akira tenía, obedientemente, que besar al menor cada vez que este se lo pedía.  
Sin embargo todas las buenas personas, menos los que eran santos, son corrompidas. Por cualquier cosa, sexo, drogas, malos hábitos. Tal vez ira, en el caso de Akira. Los problemas con su madre por el comportamiento dentro y fuera de la escuela lo hacían perder los estribos, era agresivo con todo el mundo a veces llegaba a golpear al menor en uno de sus arranques de ira. Claro que siempre lo besaba después y no había problemas. Para Takashima un beso de Akira era el mejor pago por aguantar sus agresiones. 

 

—Necesito dinero shima.

 

—¿Dinero? ¿Para qué?— preguntó el menor con el sándwich en la boca.

 

—Quiero irme de casa.

 

—¿Irte de casa? Nooo!! Akira no puedes irte y dejarme aquí en Kanagawa.

 

—Y ¿por qué no te vienes conmigo? podemos marcharnos los dos a Tokio.

 

—Pero yo tampoco tengo dinero, y somos muy pequeños, tengo doce años Akira, ¿no puedes esperar tantito?

 

—Cuando yo cumpla 16.

 

—¿Eh?.

 

—Te esperare, tendrás 14 años entonces, si no estás listo para marcharte en ese tiempo tendré que irme solo.

 

—Pero aun esta lo de él dinero.

 

—Ya veré, me las ingeniare para conseguir dinero en ese tiempo shima, pero…estás de acuerdo en hacer TODO lo que yo diga.

 

El menor sabía que ese TODO era TODO, el ojimiel nunca se iba con medias tintas y aun así no lo dudo.

 

—Con una condición…

 

—¿Cuál es tu condición?

 

—Cuando estemos en Tokio…seremos una pareja

 

Akira mostro su demoniaca sonrisa, esa luz que para el menor era tan autodestructiva como encantadora. El mayor se acercó a Takashima tomo su barbilla mirándolo fijamente. Esos ojos que eran su perdición. Akira poso sus labios en la frente del menor y luego volvió a separarse.

 

—claro que seremos pareja….y te llenare de besos aquí y allá, todos los besos que tú quieras

 

Esa tarde Takashima perdió su virginidad a manos de Akira. Fue el primero en marcarlo. El primero de muchos. 

 

Y Takashima encontró una nueva adicción….

 

A la semana Akira encontró un trabajo de media jornada ayudando como mesero. Y Takashima ayudaba en un negocio de venta de joyería de fantasía….además de que los dos le sacaban algo de dinero a sus madres y hermanas, casi como si lo usaran para pagar drogas 

 

Había pasado cerca de dos años y la vida para los dos era algo dura. En cuanto a Akira en el restaurante, las mujeres adoraban entrar en el restaurante solo para verlo. Lo encontraban adorable. Su rostro era muy fino y siempre era muy educado….lo que le dejaba buenas propinas. Takashima y el ahorraban todo el dinero que podían, no gastaban ni en libros, ni en ropa, ni cd´s . 

Pero hubo un momento en que Akira estaba completamente exhausto pues entre la escuela, el trabajo y especialmente Takashima, quien representaba un enorme desgaste tanto emocional como físico e intelectual, todo se volvía una mezcla mortal, así que decidió aprovechar la fogosidad de su pequeño amigo en algo más lucrativo.

Estaban nuevamente en el metro, último lugar a la izquierda.

 

—No puedo creer que me hayas convencido a hacer esto— se quejaba el menor. Akira había gastado las propinas en ropa para el castaño lo cual no solo no entraba en el plan del ahorro sino que aparte era ropa femenina, con juego de ropa íntima incluida.

 

—Vamos que nadie se ha dado cuenta shima, todo el mundo cree que eres una linda chica, por cierto bájate la ropa interior.

 

—¡¿Qué?!— grito en voz baja el menor —Akira que te pasa-

 

—Hazlo no estoy de humor shima— le dijo con voz autoritaria. Ante esto al menor solo le quedaba obedecer, no quería que le mayor se enojara. Akira sonrió y si siquiera voltear a mirarlo comenzó a tocarlo. Halaba un poco el pene del menor hasta que este se puso erecto.—shima mira que te emocionas rápido—dijo rodeando la erección.

Estaban a unos minutos de llegar hacia su destino. Se supone que iban al centro comercial a surtir la despensa de ambas familias. Al pensar en el tiempo Takashima se ponía nervioso. En la estación que estaba por el centro comercial subían muchas personas y entonces el metro se llenaba de gente y estaba seguro de que no se correría para antes de que el metro se detuviera.

Sin esperárselo Akira roció un poco de lubricante, el cual siempre estaba previsto n la lista de compras y en la de los pocos gastos que ellos podían permitirse. Akira metió dos de sus dedos en la entrada de Takashima, el cual sin pensarlo levantaba las caderas para volverle su entrada más accesible a Akira. El mayor sonrió, el castaño siempre cooperaba. Entonces saco de su bolsillo un huevito vibrador color rosado. Takashima lo miro sorprendido. Akira lo puso frente a sus ojos para que lo examinara bien. Luego le dedico una de esas sonrisas de “haz lo que yo te diga o te ira mal” y lo introdujo de golpe en la entrada del menor. Al principio no sintió nada, pero luego Akira tomo el control del aparto y el huevito comenzó a vibrar en su interior sacándole un gemido, por el cual la gente de al frente volteo a mirarlo. Al no ver nada extraño en los dos adolescentes volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo.

—Súbete las bragas—le ordenó a Takashima al oído, en un murmullo aterrador. Por lo tanto el menor obedeció.

El metro llego al andén y lo único que Akira hizo fue tomar al menor de la mano. Se dirigieron juntos al centro comercial deteniéndose momentáneamente pues las piernas del castaño flaqueaban del placer que estaba recibiendo en su ano.

Akira sonreía cada vez que eso ocurría.

—Akira eres malo, mira que hacer algo como esto.

—Pero si mira cómo te gusta, ¿de qué me culpas?

Llegaron al centro comercial y cada quien empezó a tomar lo que necesitaba. Takashima la tenia difícil, usando esa falda y ….

—Akira…—gimió sin importarle que la mujer de aun lado que llevaba su bebe. Takashima simplemente corrió hacia donde estaba el mayor al cual encontró con una sonrisa en la boca y el control del vibrador en su mano.

—Le he subido la intensidad por accidente amor si quieres puedes ir al baño a quitártelo.

Takashima se sintió aliviado, corrió hacia el baño dejando a su espalda a Akira…con esa eterna sonrisa demoniaca

En ese momento Akira le hecho una mirada a un hombre de mediana edad a su lado y este fue detrás del castaño. 

—Solo dígale que yo Akira se lo ordeno, cuando termine le da el dinero a él.

 

El castaño estaba bien entrenado, con un cuerpo esculpido por los dioses, nunca lo desobedecería y…estaba caliente.

 

No podía decir que no.


End file.
